Earth/XD
Earth also called Old Earth or Old Terra is the third planet located in the Sol star system. The human race originated here, and prior to the Butlerian Jihad it was an important location in the known universe. Enslavement of Earth After humankind had spread out from their planet of origin, Earth maintained its role as a key fixture of the Old Empire. However, it later fell while under control of the Titans, and later Thinking Machines. Subsequently, it became the central world of the Synchronized Worlds, and housed Omnius Prime. Vorian Atreides, prominent military commander during the Butlerian Jihad (and later founder of House Atreides), with his robot co-pilot Seurat, were commissioned to take the Omnius Updates to the various planets of the Synchronized Worlds. Their journeys always began and ended on Earth, as Earth was the location of Omnius Prime The planet was also one of the places that the Cymek Titans had huge frescoes and large monuments built in their images, as in the Golden Age Square where the Victory of the Titans were erected. Human slaves under Iblis Ginjo and other trustees would work unendingly to ensure that the giant constructions were meticulous in their details of the cybernetic creatures. Erasmus, the independent robot, had been transferred to his large mansion and macabre laboratory, located in a large complex on Earth. From the laboratory, he conducted his various experiments, and indulged various artistic outlets. It was there that Erasmus began his wager with Omnius: That even loyal humans, especially Trustees, could be corrupted and turned against Thinking Machines. Afterword Inspired by slave Serena Butler and trustee Ginjo, the enslaved humans revolted. Omnius ordered the genocide of all humans on all worlds under its control and proceeded to exterminate the human slave population of Earth. However, the genocide orders never went beyond Earth because of the arrival of the Army of the Jihad led by Xavier Harkonnen, Vorian Atreides which intercepted the Update Ship carrying the Earth-Omnius' copy. After that they were able to evacuate many of the surviving humans from Earth. After this a vast atomic strike was launched to exterminate Omnius Prime and all machines, making the Earth barren and marked the beginning of the Jihad. The planet remained mostly uninhabitable for centuries. The Orange Catholic Bible would be written on Earth millennia later. It was rebuilt environmentally and re-inhabited but is now a minor planet with population of just over 2.5 billion. In the Grand Palais of Ix there were paintings of ancient artists like Claude Monet and Paul Gauguin, with interactive plates that allowed enhancements by Ixian depth artists. Old Earth Places mentioned *Babylonia *Byzantium *Challenger's Gate *Egypt *Englichannel *Erasmus Villa *Golden Age Square *Greece *Hall of Justice *London *Macedon *Madrid *Mesopotamia *Neutral Island *Nilotic al-Ourouba *Washington DC Behind the Scenes * Ghanima and Leto Atreides, in private moments between them, sometimes speak French which was known to them thanks to genetic memories * The Bene Gesserit Sisterhood possessed what was thought to have been an original Vincent Van Gogh oil painting (in the sequels it is retconned to be an exact reproduction by the independent machine, Erasmus, who destroyed it upon finding it again) * References to animals and plants taken from Earth and reseeded on other worlds, sometimes genetically modified (such as laza tigers) * Category:Synchronized Worlds Category:Planets Category:Legends of Dune